Criss crossing worlds
by ProwlingShadow
Summary: We all know the stories of the Boosh going into the real world but what about when the real world goes into the Boosh?
1. Chapter 1

**Criss-Crossing worlds**

Chapter One

Rich walked down the dirty London street back to his apartment quickening his pace as the cold that hung in the air began freezing his cheeks and nose. Reaching his home he searched his pockets for the keys finding them in his jacket pocket. He unlocked the door and stepped inside narrowly missing a gush of water from the broken gutter above the door.  
>"When will someone fix that?" he wondered to himself closing the door.<br>Rich had barely been in the room for half a minute before the phones deafeningly loud ringing echoed down the hall.

He inwardly groaned when the voice of a telemarketer met his ears.  
>"Hello sir, I am calling to ask you a few questions about your internet provider-"<br>"I'm happy with my internet provider, thank you and I'm not interested in answering your questions thanks." He slammed the phone back on the receiver before the man could reply.

He yawned, walked to the kitchen to make a large cup of coffee and put the news on. The news tonight was dull, the same old sports report, followed by yesterday's top story, in this case the kitten that got stuck in its owner's roof for two days, so he finished his coffee and had a long hot shower.

The clock beamed 11:17pm when Rich finally collapsed onto his bed. He slept peacefully for the next ten hours completely unaware that he wouldn't be getting a peaceful sleep after tonight.

Dave sat bolt up-right in the dark. Groaning he fell back into his pillow,  
>"It's your turn," his wife groggily mumbled from next to him. With a Bollo like huff he got out of bed and dragged his feet to the next room. He walked in and turned on the lamp and saw his nine month old daughter sitting in her crib crying for human affection.<br>"Aw Violet come here." Dave lifted his daughter out and sat in the chair next to the crib cradling her in his arms. After fifteen minutes of cooing, nursery rhymes and even three or four crimps Violet had fallen back to sleep. Dave laid her in the crib, turned off the lamp and quietly left the room and tiptoed back to his own bed.

He checked the time and moaned, 11:34pm.  
>"Was she alright?" he kissed his wife on the forehead and slid back under the covers,<br>"perfectly." Snuggling up to her they soon fell back into a much-appreciated sleep.

Julian sat in a cosy warm chair half way through writing out a Guitar solo. He yawned and stretched happily content with his progress so far. Julian picked up his mug for a sip of tea then sighed finding it was empty.  
>"More tea." He mumbled putting the sheet music on his coffee table and the guitar back in its stand Julian got up to make himself a cup.<br>He began making the tea and pulled out a tin taking three short bread biscuits and put them on a plate.  
>The kettle filled the kitchen with steam as the water boiled.<br>He filled the mug adding sugar and milk and carefully walked back to the chair not wanting to spill his drink. He sipped the hot sweet liquid savouring the taste. The short bread cookies were finished quicker than he expected.

After his relaxing break Julian put the mug and plate in the kitchen sink and began getting ready for bed. When clock struck 11:45pm Julian had brushed his teeth and was lying in bed starring at the ceiling. After a thought he rolled over and scribbled on the note pad he kept on his bedside table.  
>He absolutely could not forget about the appointment he had tomorrow. He rolled over and whispered good night to Julia then let sleep engulf him.<p>

Noel paid the taxi driver and began walking to his front door. Once he was inside he shook out of his jacket and threw it on the coat stand.  
>"Mm home sweet home." He mumbled to himself walking straight to his bathroom. Tonight was <em>freezing <em>and he was _freezing. _Right through to the steam from the hot water cascading from the shower head quickly filled the bathroom and seeped through the crack at the bottom of the door. Once Noel was finished showering he went straight to his bed, hair towel dried and wavy.  
>He was half asleep when his phone began ringing. He sat up and looked at the clock to see it was 12:13am.<br>"Ugh come on!" he tiredly rolled over and picked up the phone from the bedside table and put it to his ear.  
>"Hello?"<br>"NNNNNNOOOOOOOEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL! What's going on buddy!" he now held to phone at arm's length and was rubbing his ear cursing.  
>"Why are you calling? It's midnight." Noel grumbled holding the phone to his other ear.<br>"Oh yeah um...I had to ask you if you um...I forgot..."  
>"How about when you remember what it is you had to tell me you write it down and show me later."<br>"Okay…good idea… bye then Noel."  
>"Good bye." Noel hung up the phone then unplugged it and threw across the room in annoyance.<br>"He's pissed which means endless drunk calls all through the night." He grumbled to himself before lying back down in bed.

Mike sat in his car waiting for the red light to turn green. He looked across to car next to him. A mother was yelling at her children who were fighting in the back seat. She seemed to notice him instantly and gave him a glare that could shrivel a flower. Thankfully the lights turned green and Mike quickly hit the accelerator and drove away from the glaring woman. He turned left and continued on down the street only to groan in annoyance. At the end of the street there was a road closed sign  
>"Tonight of all nights… I just want to be home." He looked at his watch. 12:24am.<p>

The cars were being redirected by policeman to turn around and head back the way they had come. When he got closer he slowed down and wound down his window to ask one of the policemen what the hold-up was. He looked down the road to see what had happened and his breath caught.

It was a car crash. A horrific one. Two cars had smashed into each other. One lay upside-down and the other had all of its left side smashed up. The upside-down car had saw marks where firemen had cut off the metal to free the driver. Both cars had blood spattering on the front windows and along the left side of the car that stood the right way up. But what made his stomach twist were the three body bags on the ground. Most of the ambulance vehicles blocked the view of the accident but Mike could see past them from where he was.

"ANNIE!" a figure rushed past his car window followed by two others.  
>One stopped in its tracks near the front of his car but the other two kept running. One fell to their knees when they saw the body bags and began wailing. The other grabbed them and pulled them into an embrace.<br>Mikes attention was drawn back to the person standing near his car. They hadn't moved from where they'd stopped running and Mike could their breath coiling around their face before drifting off into the cold night.

A tapping on the passenger side window made Mike jump. He wound down the window to see a policeman holding a torch.  
>"Sir you're going to have to turn around, you can't go through here. I'm sorry for any inconvenience."<br>"Yeah that's fine." Mike replied distractedly looking back at the person.  
>The policeman nodded then straightened up walking away from his car. Mike performed a U-turn and drove slowly back the way he'd come.<p>

As he performed the U-turn he caught a last glance at the person. It was a young girl, maybe 14 or 15 years old. Tears covered her cheeks and her bottom lip was quivered with each inhale she took. She shook where she stood and her eyes never moved from the other two people who stood wailing and holding each other.

Mike drove home concentrating on driving. When he finally shut the front door it was around 1 am.  
>He sat down and turned on his T.V for a distraction but he couldn't pay attention to what was playing so he went to bed.<br>Mike tossed and turned trying to sleep but he couldn't get the scene of the car crash out of his head.  
>The crying girl, the blood, the state of the cars or the two wailing people crouching near the body bags. It was so horrific. Mike had never seen anything so terrible in his life.<p>

He eventually found sleep but it a restless and uncomfortable night.

**A/N: I don't know if they live in houses or flats so I just guessed. Also Julia is Julian's partner.**

**Updated A/N: Yes I know it's been a very long time since I last updated this story and I'm so sorry for letting you readers down. I will be editing the other chapters of this story and finishing it, but I can't say how often I will be posting new chapters as there are other stories I am currently writing and want to finish too. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Criss-Crossing worlds**

Chapter Two

**A/N: I don't the real name of Dave's wife so she will be called Alexandria instead.**

Dave woke to the sound of a screaming kettle mixed with the crying wails of his daughter. He got up and walked into the kitchen where he found Alexandria looking tired and flustered trying desperately to get Violet to calm down. He took the kettle off the heat leaving the baby to her own wailing solo. Alexandria looked over at him,

"What are you doing up?" she asked moving Violet into her other arm.  
>"Rescuing you" he gently took Violet from her and began to calm her down. Alexandria turned away from him and began aggressively opening and closing draws pulling out spoons, mugs and other things from them. Dave could tell she was upset.<br>Violet Mae had calmed down to hiccups and let Dave put her in her high-chair without any fuss. He turned to Alexandria and put a hand on her arm. She jumped and knocked a mug off the bench. It hit the ground and smashed sending pieces across the kitchen floor.

"God damn it!" Alexandria snarled. She crouched down and began to pick up the pieces throwing them into a pile. Her eyes began to tear up and she stopped when Dave crouched down in front of her.  
>"Alex, calm down its okay." He spoke soothingly to her. She began to sob and mumbled something inaudible so he put his hands on her shoulders and she spoke again.<br>"No it's not! I can't even get her to sit in her highchair and you can do it just like that!" She waved to where Violet sat playing with the empty bowl in her high chair.  
>"But she's our first child we both knew it was going to be hard."<br>"But what kind of mother can't calm down their own child?" she slouched forward onto her knees.  
>"And what kind of father can't even put a baby crib together from IKEA? You had to save me remember?" she smiled slightly at the memory.<p>

"But that's different."

"I think Violet just doesn't want you to get through the day too easily. It's not normal for a mother to breeze through all the tantrums their child pulls."  
>Alexandra sobbed loudly and buried her face into Dave's shoulder. She sobbed a few times before their breathing calmed down and she relaxed into his arms.<br>"Sweetheart you're a fantastic mother, you got out of bed before me." He felt a muffled laugh into his shoulders.

They sat in the kitchen for what felt like forever but a loud squeal from Violet brought them both back to reality. Violet waved hers little arms around and threw the plastic bowl to the ground where it bounced off the tiles and into Alexandria's lap.  
>"I think that means she's hungry mum." Alexandria laughed giddily and got up to kiss Violet on the head.<br>"I know you're hungry sweetie."

Dave smiled, still sitting on the kitchen floor, at the beauty of his new family.

"Fuck…"  
>Noel stared in anguish at his canvases. They were in a sopping wet puddle on the floor. All the colours had smudged ruining the pictures and some of the canvases had ripped and warped.<br>Noel had been told that they'd been stored standing upright but now the canvases lay in the murky paint filled puddle on the floor. The ceiling panel had a sunken in and chunks of the panel lay on top of the canvases.  
>The sunken ceiling panel and the puddle on the floor had been caused by a burst water pipe. Of all the places his work had to be left it was directly under where the water pipe burst.<br>"Was all the art work I delivered to you guys to set up for the exhibition left in here?"

"N-no sir there are some other exhibits in the other r-room." The assistant clutched the clip board with white knuckles.  
>"How many?" Noel growled turning away from the puddle to face the assistant. He searched through a few papers that were attached to the clip board.<br>"Um fifty six were delivered to the other room, which includes the CD exhibits." He replied slowly. Noel sighed in relief and looked down at his shoes.  
>"Alright can you please give me a list of everything that got ruined and my all the art work of the entire exhibition. I'll have to make something else to replace each exhibit."<br>"Yes sir. I'll print out a list when we get back to the front desk." The man turned and started walking down the stairs back to the front desk. He kept a tight hand on the railing carefully taking each step with a shaking leg.

He thought Mr Fielding would have gone berserk, he had seen Noel take the greatest care when he brought the art work in. He heard Mr Fielding groan and felt instant sorrowfulness towards him.

Noel slumped down on the top of the stairs and ran a hand through his black hair. 'How am I going to replace all that art?' he thought hopelessly. 'I can repaint the same pictures, or redo all of them. No, after a while they would become strained and uninspired.'  
>"I think I better call Dave"<p>

Noel pulled out his phone and searched through his contacts until he found Bollo Brown. He put the phone to his ear and waited for him to pick up.

{Hello?}

"Hey Dave"

{Noel hi, how can I help you?}

"Remember how you helped me deliver all my art work for the exhibition that's taking place in two weeks?"

{Yeah what about it? Oh and I came up with a few names to call the exhibition for you.}

"Thanks mate but I think I'm going to have to postpone the exhibition. About a third of my art work got ruined by a burst water pipe."

{What? You spent weeks on that work! Did the CD's get ruined too?}

"No they were a different room. But I've gone from around one hundred exhibits to probably fifty three." Noel lay down on the marble floor of the gallery and stared at the ceiling not caring if the floor was dirty.

{What are you going to do? If you need any help you know I'm there.} Noel could hear the genuine care in Dave's voice through the phone.

"If you could meet me back at my studio that would be great, I need to do _something_ to fix this."

{I can be there in an hour but I'll be taking Violet with me, Alex is out today.}

"Alright I'll see you there."

{Bye.}

Noel hung up and placed his phone back into his pocket. He sat up then started walking down the stairs. The assistant gave Noel the lists he'd asked for and he slowly walked out the building, his mind buzzing with possible solutions to his problem.

"Who was that?" Alexandria asked grabbing her keys from the glass bowl that sat on the table. She pulled her bag strap up to her shoulder in one movement then pulled her hair up into a bun.

"It was Noel. His artwork for the exhibition coming up got ruined and he needs me to help him out with some stuff." Alex stopped packing her bag and turned to Dave shocked.  
>"Oh no! Was it all of his work or just some of it? How did it happen?" She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.<br>"It was just some of his work, a burst water pipe in the building or something, he was really upset."  
>"Well yeah. All that art work, poor guy. Oh shit, I got to go. I'll take a cab so you can drive to Noel's place, bye Hun." She said pulling her sleeve back over her watch. Dave gave her a quick peck on the cheek as she walked out the front door.<p>

Dave rubbed the stubble on his jaw. He was going to have a very stressful two weeks ahead of him. He looked round the room, his eyes landing on the book shelf. One familiar book spine caught his eye.  
>It had black, green, white and red paint stripes on it. He missed those days, back when he sweated a swimming pool into a gorilla suit, and breakdanced dressed as a mutant.<p>

The next thing Dave new he was sitting on the floor next to the book shelf flipping through the pages of The Mighty Book of Boosh. Dave stopped on a page that had photos of them from their first tour. Oh how he missed touring, giving fans autographs and having them take photos. He missed waking up on the tour bus and eating burnt toast for breakfast because the toaster on the bus was broken.  
>Most of all he missed having everyone together after the show, the energy that ran through the crowd and the backstage crew filled up the whole building. It was even like that filming the T.V show sometimes. All the laughter and jokes they wrote together, even the fights he remembered made him want to back to those days even more.<br>But everything had changed so much since the first series. Everyone became different in little ways.

Anguish filled his stomach for a split second then it was gone but it came back so suddenly and strongly, hitting him harder than a punch to the stomach he reeled back. Dave gasped for air. His head began to hurt. 'What the hell was that?' he thought.

Dave kept thinking those exact words as he drove to Noel's studio.

"What the hell was that?" he wondered aloud for the twenty seventh time.  
>"Ahnananana!" Violet babbled from the capsule in the back seat. Dave glanced in the review mirror at her. She was playing with her foot, trying to pull off the shoe she had on.<br>"We are going Noel's studio today Violet." She reacted to her name with another babble then  
>"NoNoNoNoNo" She yelled excitedly. Her name for Noel. He was ecstatic when he first heard her say that.<br>"Yes Noel's studio, do you want to do some painting?" She chuckled bobbing her head back and forward sending Dave into a burst of laughter of his own.  
>"Do you want to see Noel?"<p>

Violet didn't respond.  
>"Violet, do you want see Noel?" Still no response so Dave looked back to her capsule through Review mirror.<p>

"Howdy son"

Dave yelled at the top of his lungs and slammed his foot hard on the brake pedal. The car squealed to a stop sending all the cars behind him to stop. Horns blared and people yelled but Dave was struggling with his seat belt so much that he didn't even hear them.  
>He finally got it off and turned around in his seat to look at the capsule.<p>

Violet sat there, eyes open and silent, staring at Dave. Dave drew in and let out raged breaths trying to calm down while he shuffled back into the driver seat and put his hands on the steering wheel.

He knew he saw him, that wasn't a hallucination. That was Tony Harrison in his Daughters capsule. She was gone and he sat there in her seat. He spoke to him!

"Hey asshole, move it!" someone yelled from their car. Dave shakily started the engine and drove off. He drove carefully deeply inhaling and steadily exhaling.

First the punch in the gut feeling this morning and now Tony Harrison in his car! He was starting to panic a little bit. Violet growled then the growl turned into a squeal which died down into small noises which Dave had never heard her make before.

He managed to get to Noel's studio without any other incidents but his hands still shook as he unbuckled Violets seatbelt. She groaned when he took out of her capsule and laid her head on his chest as he walked into the building.

Noel opened the door for Dave when he knocked.  
>"Hey man. How are you?" Dave asked as he put the baby bag down on a table along with his wallet and keys.<br>"_Stressed_. I am really worried about this Exhibition. And you?" They walked over to some couches that had a large coffee table between them. The coffee table was littered with pens and paper that had notes and drawings on them.  
>"Oh I have had a strange day." He replied thinking back to the car. Violet, who seemed to snap out of her daze, squealed for attention. Noel turned to her<br>"I'm sorry Little Miss, and how are you today?" Noel bent down a little and tickled Violet on her stomach. She replied with a series of 'ah's that sounded like she was jumping with each "ah" said when she touched the ground, as she stared intently at Noel with a slight smile on her face.  
>"Oh look at those eyes! They're looking straight into my soul." Noel said straightening up. Dave laughed.<br>"They do don't they. When she stares at me sometimes it's like she knows exactly what I'm thinking."  
>"I often wonder what babies think." Noel said absent-mindedly as he made faces at Violet. She gave him an opened mouth smile while clinging to Dave's shirt.<br>"Alright so what exactly happened with your art work?" Dave asked looking around for ripped canvases but finding none in the room.

"Well the gallery that we took them to split them up and had the big stuff placed in one room and the smaller stuff in the other and a water pipe burst right above where they had left my big canvases leaving them absolutely beyond repair." He pulled out the list of the ruined art work from underneath some papers.

"All your big stuff, like none of its left?" Dave put down a struggling Violet in the centre of the wooden floor along with a stuffed Octopus. She couldn't crawl or walk yet she just shuffled around on her stomach. He could still watch her while working.

"Yep, it was all nicely stacked up and the canvases were upright against each other but when I saw them today it resembled something you see in the bottom of your sink after you've washed the dishes. Everything sat in a puddle of dirty paint water." Looking through the list Dave noticed that the big stuff included mostly Canvases and posters.

"I'll probably have to postpone the exhibition. I haven't even got a name, which was supposed to be the last thing to do!" Noel was getting worked up.

"Okay, you go work on making some new paintings and I'll plan out some possible names and designs. We could get this done in about a week." Noel Was already heading over to his brushes planning out what to do While Dave sat down with a pen and sketch pad to plan out the design for the name, stopping at regular intervals to check on Violet.

An hour and forty-five minutes later Dave had designed a number of titles and Noel had managed to finish eight canvases. Violet had had enough of her stuffed octopus and currently lay on her stomach with her arm propping up her head. She was making gurgling noises quite happy with where she was. Dave looked through the possible designs he had come up with.

"So I've got a couple of designs Noel. But some just don't give off the right feel."

"Well let's hear them then." Noel cheerily replied painting vibrant orange over a dark blue.

"Okay so there are the CD exhibits you have so maybe, The silver circles of the Mr. Susan?" Noel stopped painting and tilted his head to the side,

"Hmm interesting, what are the others? Let's hear them all first."

"Inside the mind of a_ Psychedelic_ shambleton, The golden Popsicle sticks of a cockney demon

"Wait what was that last one?" Noel asked turning.

"The golden Popsicle sticks of a cockney demon?"

"No, the one before that."

"Inside the mind of a_ Psychedelic_ shambleton?"

"Yes that one. Inside the mind of a Psychedelic shambleton. I like that one, it sounds right." Noel walked over to the coffee table and picked up all designs Dave had created. He chewed the inside of his cheek as he looked through the names.

"These are good, some are fantastic but Psychedelic shambleton is the one that's speaking to me."

Dave stood up and stretched,  
>"So we have a name?" Noel looked up from the papers smiling wide,<p>

"We have a name!" Noel cried. He threw hands up and spun around a few times while chanting "we got a name" in a song like manner. Each spin took him closer to where Violet lay. She looked up at the noise with an open mouth in the shape of an O. Noel looked down at her and laughed,

"Yes that right Violet, your daddy got us a name!" He bent down and picked her up. She squealed and laughed hysterically as she left the ground then was safely nestled up against Noel chest. Dave headed over to the small kitchen to make some coffee.

"Tea or coffee Noel?" Dave asked. Noel stopping playing with Violet for a moment,

"Um…coffee for me thanks!" Violet squealed and tugged on Noel's shirt for the attention she wanted.

"Would someone like to paint a nice big picture?" he walked over to where he had some blank paper set up on an easel and pulled out a brush from a bottle of green paint. He held the handle in front of her until she grasp hold of it. Noel kept a hold the brush in case she let go of it. The bristles touched the paper putting a blob of green on it. Noel continued to steer the brush over the paper creating the face of a cat.

Dave cleared the papers off the coffee table and looked over to where Noel was standing with Violet painting a picture. He put the mugs down and watched Noel. Violet smiled and giggled as she held onto the brush, she would paint for hours if she could…wait.

"Noel, I think I have a solution to your lack of exhibits problem."

**A/N: Okay so here's chapter two, hope you readers like it. If there is anything you guys think I should include let me know. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am very sorry for the lack of chapters over the past few months. I got so busy with my schooling. Every afternoon when I got home I always thought "must get back to FanFiction, must get back to FanFiction" and I never did! Kicking myself for that. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**Criss-Crossing worlds**

Chapter three

Mike woke the next morning feeling sick in the stomach. He washed his face in the bathroom sink to help wake himself up. The cold water trickled down his neck and soaked into his pale grey shirt turning it into dark charcoal shades. When he looked in the mirror he realized he looked as bad as he felt. Dark circles rimmed his bloodshot eyes and his hair looked like something had built a nest in it. He wiped away the water with a soft towel then made his way to the kitchen. The tiles were cold on his feet as he stepped quickly through the kitchen and shoved some bread in the toaster. The smell of cooking bread quickly filled the kitchen and he inhaled deeply loving the scent. Mike opened the fridge and pulled out some butter and a jar of jam. He kept most sweet things in the fridge since the time he'd left the lid half on and hundreds of ants had gotten all through his cupboards. The toast suddenly popped up then Mike took them and smeared the toast with the spreads. Munching on his breakfast Mike walked to the living room and turned on his T.V to find out the weather forecast. He had to go out grocery shopping today and also had to pick up some CDS he had ordered a while ago. The Reporter appeared on the screen and stated that it was going to be a cloudy and cold day so rug up if you're going outside. Mike finished the last of his toast and had gotten up to clean up the crumbs left in the kitchen when the next news article started playing. Mike stopped and watched the T.V curiously. His stomach twisted as he realized what the report was about. The crash he saw. "A tragic accident took place last night when nineteen year old Annie Peterson was driving back home from work when another driver lost control of his vehicle and crashed into her car. Twenty-two year old Mathew Blake and his sixteen year old cousin and passenger Megan Blake lost control of the car and tried to swerve away but the left side of his car hit directly into Annie's car. The impact sent Annie's car flipping onto its roof. All victims died at the scene. Both families are very distraught. We send them our condolences." Mike sat down on the arm of the couch and drew in a shuddering breath. He remembered the blood all over the windows and down the side of the cars and the hysterical wails from the two people by the body bags. Mike sat there blankly for another ten minutes before realizing he had things he needed to get done today. He cleaned up the crumbs then got ready for his day out.

"It's him I swear."  
>"No it can't be."<br>"Trust me it's him."  
>"No I don't think it's him."<br>"Let's go ask then." Mike could see two kids out of the corner of his eye; they were whispering frantically to each other and standing huddled together like penguins near a rack of CDS. He was waiting for the store owner to come back with his order of CDS he came to collect.  
>"No way!" He saw one grab the other by the arm and drag them towards him. "Hey let go of me!" the kid tried to pull away but just got dragged forward until they were standing right next to Mike. "Excuse me Mr?" Mike turned to face the two kids. One was a boy with spiky black hair, had cufflinks on his wrists and wore eyeliner. The other was a girl with dyed white hair with a French Cap on and a suit like jacket covered with badges. They both looked to be only 12 or 13. "Yeah?" he replied pleasantly. The boy's mouth curved up into a wide smile.<br>"Are you Mike Fielding from The Mighty Boosh?" The boy already knew the answer. Mike smiled at the boy,  
>"yeah that's me." "I'm Tom and this here," He pulled the girl forward from behind him where she was hiding, "is Gemma." He turned and slung an arm around her shoulders forcing her to step forward so she stood next to him. She shyly looked up at Mike and smiled,<br>"H-hi."  
>"Hi Gemma" Mike held out his hand and Gemma's eyes widened, she shook Mike's hand and a smiled spread across her face showing a dimple in her left cheek. Tom started bouncing on the balls of his feet. "We both are huge fans of The Mighty Boosh; we stumbled across it once when she was staying at my place. It was one of the best nights of my life." Tom had a glint in his eyes and Gemma just stood in a silent awe staring at Mike. Tom's personality seemed far too jovial for the eyeliner and cufflinks.<br>"C-can I get a photo please?" Gemma Pulled out an iPhone and was holding it in both hands. Tom squealed and practically launched himself in the air like a rocket. "Ohmagod! Please?" He swung on Gemma neck like a monkey pulling her down a little. She pulled herself back up and sneakily elbowed Tom in the ribs and he stopped bouncing on his feet quite so drastically. Mike laughed at the two, "Yeah of course you can." The trio shuffled into a line and Gemma held the phone up. Mike and Gemma smiled and Tom pouted making a duck face. Gemma took the picture then looked at. "Tom you moron, you just had to make that face didn't you?" she laughed turning the phone round to show the picture. Tom giggled and shrugged, "Hey I'm a strange child….hey Mike, could you possibly sign my cufflink?" Tom showed Mike his right cufflink. "Sure I can." Mike took the permanent maker Tom pulled out of his pocket and signed the cufflink. He looked at Gemma. "Is there anything a can sign for you?" Gemma's eyes widened and she searched herself quickly eventually pulling out her iPhone, "could you sign the back of this?" Mike scrawled his signature over the back of the phone. Gemma smiled a true smile and thanked Mike. The kids bid goodbye to Mike and left giggling to each other. Mike smiled at them, being a kid was so easy. The owner finally came out with his CDS.

"Sorry for the wait, that will be 25 pounds." Mike pulled out his wallet and handed the man the money. "Thanks." He took the small plastic bag off the counter and left the store feeling a lot better than that morning.

Julian waited patiently in the lobby. He had been sitting there for an hour or so. So far he had cleaned out his phone of old messages and notes, re-straightened his tie about 28 times while listening to nearly every song that was on his iPod. He took out his headphones and packed the iPod into his bag. "Mr Barrett?" a lady said from behind a desk nearby. Julian jumped up and walked over to the desk, "yes?" The lady handed him a slip of paper. "Mr Barlavet will see you now." she said with a sweet smile. "Thanks." he walked towards the lift and clicked the up arrow. The slip of paper had Floor 6 room 15 written on it. The doors slid open to an empty lift so Julian pressed floor 6 and lent against the wall. The opposite wall of the lift had a mirror on it. He checked his teeth and hair then stood back straightening his jacket. There was a ding and the doors slid open to corridor. The walls were white and the Birchwood flooring stretched onwards all the way down the corridor. Doors lined the walls each with a number clearly painted on it. 13, 14, 15. He stopped outside the door. 'Do I knock or walk in?' he thought staring at the 15. He chose to knock twice then opened the door. In the room were three people sitting at a table. "Mr Barratt, welcome."

Mike Turned into the car park slowly. There were small children running round everywhere and mothers tiredly calling them to come back. Shady looking teens sulked in the corners with cigarettes and angry looking drivers waited impatiently for the exit to be cleared of pedestrians. He parked his car quickly and made his way into the supermarket to begin his weekly shopping. The supermarket was absolutely packed full of people. Mike weaved in-between shoppers through the shelves picking up the things he needed. Paper towels, milk, bread, the usual. Mike picked up a packet of matches and a distant memory formed in his mind. It was from when he was about eight and Noel was a bit older. Noel had come home with packets and packets of matches and wouldn't let Mike in their bedroom for ages. Finally he let Mike in to help him with something. In the corner of their room were all the matches from the boxes piled up in a heap. Noel was using the boxes to make a castle using super glue to stick them together. He had told mike to hold up a part of the structure so he could stick it all together. Everything was going smoothly until noel slipt with the glue and accidently stuck Mike's hands to the boxes. The amount of trouble he got in for that. Their parents didn't throw the castle away because of how creative it was they only forbid Noel to go near superglue again. "Excuse me I need to get to that shelf." Mike came back from his memory and moved quickly out of the way of a grumpy looking woman. She had a toddler with her who was making quite a fun game of throwing as many items as it could reach out of the trolley. The woman picked up the items and told off the child angrily shoving the items back into the trolley. Mike walked away from the now screaming toddler and continued his shopping.

A/N: I am currently looking for a beta, if anyone would like to volunteer that would really, really appreciated. ProwlingShadow.


End file.
